Que pasaría si?
by Aura fujiwara
Summary: No soy muy buena en los sumarys así que porfavor denle una opurtunidad
1. Chapter 1

Que pasariá si...?

Heyyy chicos aquí Aura Fujiwara comentando,primero de todo lo siento por no actualizar pero los exámenes finales y las excursiones no me dejaron .Hoy os quería proponer una idea para un fanfic si os gusta la idea pronto tendréis el primer capitulo.

El fanfic contaría como sería la historia de Ethiw y Kcalb si :

Se conocieran dese niños

Tuvieran que convivir juntos desde niños también

Y sus padres ( Dios y Lucifer) los prometieran

Repito esto es solo una idea así que dejadme en los comentarios si queréis que lo escriba o no

PD: El capitulo WhodhasGrora que os prometi´esta en camino


	2. Chapter 2

Heeeeeey aquí Aura Fujiwara comentando y bueno chicos,aquí os traigo el primer cap y chicos… ¡Tengo muchas ganas de escribirlo! A que sí que empecemos

Era un día soleado y dos niños pequeños jugaban en un patio lleno de rosas blancas. Esos dos niños no eran ni mas ni menos que una pequeña diosa y un pequeño diablo. Estos dos se encontraban jugando a las escondidas. Kcalb andaba buscando a Ethiw,pero para desgracia del diablito no la encontraba por más que buscaba entre los blancos rosales los, narcisos y las entonces:

-Ethiw, Kcalb venid!- gritó una voz de mujer

Al oír esa llamada Ethiw salió de su escondite, que eran unos arbustos que se encontraban delante de Kcalb. Ambos corrieron hacia el blanco castillo, donde se encontraban sus respectivos padres. La madre de Kcalb( lúcifer) una mujer de largo pelo blanco ojos color ámbar y ropas de tonalidades rojas y negras, en cuanto al padre de Ethiw ( Dios) este tenias ojos grises muy claros ropas blancas y pelo negro no muy largo.

-Ethiw ,Kcalb tenemos que deciros algo

-Que es papá?- preguntaba la pequeña diosa

\- Es una noticia genial os vais a alegrar mucho

-Además servirá para que se rompa la barrera entre ángeles y demonios

-Qué es?!-preguntaron los dos niños a la vez

-Estais comprometidos!- dijeron los dos padres a la vez

-Que demonios?!- dijo la pequeña diosa

-Eh sin insultar!-dijo Kcalb

-Papá ¿Porqué?-dijo la pequeña con los ojos vidriosos

-Pues Ethiw, verás como ya os he dicho antes esto romperá la barrera entre ángeles y demonios y estos al fin empezarán a llevarse bien los unos con los otros , es lo mejor para nuestro pueblo

-Pero papá porque yo?! Tienes mas hijos aparte de mi de eso no debería ocuparse Famus total es el mayor

\- Pero hija , tú te llevas muy bien con Kcalb

-Eso no es cierto! – exclamaron los dos pequeños a la vez

\- Vale… a lo mejor no os lleváis TAN bien pero aun así…

Antes de terminar la pequeña diosa había salido corriendo sin un rumbo fijo con ganas de alejarse de todo y de todos.

-Kcalb, tú no te lo has tomado tan mal- dijo Dios con una gotita al estilo anime

-Que no haya dicho nada no significa que me guste la noticia- Dijo Kcalb con una mirada que asustaría a un fantasma

-Bueno no ha ido tan mal como esperaba- dijo Lucifer, que se había mantenido alejada de la conversación

Mientras tanto Kcalb había ido a buscar a la sabía donde se encontraba así que fue a su habitación llamó a la puerta y al no obtener respuesta entró en la habitación.

Allí la encontró mirando por la ventana con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas

-Eti…

-Por favor vete

-No quiero

-Kcalb no es el momento

-Sí lo es

\- No te lo tomes como una broma

-No lo estoy haciendo- dijo mientras iba hacia ella

\- ¿ Porque has venido?  
-Para hablar contigo

-No me apetece hablar- dijo la niña mientras abrazaba un pequeño oso blanco

\- Pero a mi sí. Eti verás, a mi en verdad no me importa porque eres mi mejor amiga y te quiero mucho – dijo el pequeño diablo muy rojo- Así que por favor no llores intentaré portarme mejor contigo

-Está bien –dijo Ethiw sonriendo al fin

Durante los siguientes días se podía ver a los dos niños jugando y peleando como siempre lo único es que ninguno de los dos dirigía la palabra a sus padres los cuales no podían evitar sentirse culpables

Como estuvo? dejádmelo en los reviews espero tener el siguiente capítulo pronto Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Holaaaaa aquí Aura Fujiwara comentando y bueno chicos aquí está el segundo capitulo y si, me tardé pero es porque tardó en haber reviews y de verdad me gusta que me los dejéis ya que así se si os gusta y por otra parte os quería pedir un favor y es que en los reviews me dejeis animes de amor-odio que hayais visto Y sin mas dilación el cap!

Advertencia: Este fanfic pasa cuando Ethiw y Kcalb ya van al instituto pero tranquilos habrá mas cap de su infancia

Ethiw y Kcalb llegaban al instituto juntos ya que no tenían otra opción dado que sus padres les obligaban a vivir juntos. Así como de costumbre llegaron a la clase allí estaban Hikari y Kuro

Hikari era la mejor amiga de Ethiw ella era también una diosa. Sus ojos de color azul celeste su piel blanca y su pelo rubio mostraban a una muy alegre cuanto a Kuro era un diablo muy amigo de Kcalb con pelo negro ojos violetas y piel blanquecina. Ambos esperaban a sus amigos que llegaron bastante mas temprano hoy.

-Hola Hikari!

-Ethiw al fin llegas!

-Que pasó?

-Mira dentro de tu pupitre

Dentro había un sobre blanco que al abrirlo dejó ver un resplandor del mismo color

Ethiw leyó su contenido

Aunque nada es suficiente para expresar tu belleza te escribo esta carta para hacerte saber mis sentimientos tu belleza dejaría sin palabras a la mas hermosas de las flores tu sonrisa es mas brillante que la luna y espero que vengas hoy a la hora del almuerzo al árbol sakura de detrás del instituto. Hasta entonces mi bella rosa

Tu admirador secreto

Al terminar de leer Ethiw tenia un evidente sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Que pone Eti?- preguntó Hikari cogiendo la nota y leyéndola

-ETHIW TIENES UN ADMIRADOR SECRETO!

-QUE ETHIW TIENE QUE?!-dijo Kcalb apareciendo de repente

-U-un admirador secreto-dijo Ethiw

-Cuando lo coja se va a arrepentir de esto

-Porque, acaso ustedes están saliendo?-preguntó Kuro

-CLARO QUE NO!- Dijeron los dos a la vez

Al llegar la hora del almuerzo Ethiw esperaba en el árbol de la nota y tras los arbustos estaban Kcalb , Hikari y fin apareció un chico bastante atractivo de cabellos rojos ojos ámbar que se acercó y le tendió una rosa roja simbolo del amor a primera vista

-Ya sabes porque te he citado asi que dime, aceptaras salir conmigo?

-Yo esto...

-Claro que no!-dijo Kcalb saliendo del arbusto-Ella está conmigo

Y dicho esto le dio un amoroso beso a Ethiw quien no podía estar mas sorprendida.

Así aquel misterioso chico se fue no sin antes prometer que volverían a verse

Que tal estuvo les gusto? quiero reviews pliss!


	4. Chapter 4

Que pasaría si

Primer día complicado

Iba a ser el primer día de colegio de Ethiw y Kcalb y como entrarían a un nuevo colegio ambos estaban muy nerviosos sobre todo Ethiw quien abrazaba a Shirokuma su osito de peluche blanco por el camino ( Para Missmalyan) al fin bajaron del coche ambos y Ethiw le entregó el osito al conductor y así la diosa y el diablo se encaminaron hacía el aula donde darían su primera clase. La profesora les esperaba a fuera de la clase al parecer los alumnos ya estaban dentro. Tanto Ethiw como Kcalb se dieron cuenta de que aquella extraña mujer no se percibía ninguna presencia mágica

-Perdone profesora antes de entrar quiero hacerle una pregunta ¿ Es usted una humana? Es que no se percibe ninguna energía mágica de usted

-Oh! Te diste cuenta no, no soy humana es que estuve enseñándoles a los del curso superior un hechizo para disimular tu energía mágica si quieres te lo enseño

-Mmmm Si eso estaría bien

Acto seguido la profesora se acercó a la diosa y le susurró un conjuro que Kcalb no pudo oir y así entraron al aula se presentaron y se sentaro cada uno en un lugar.

A Ethiw al lado de Hikari y a Kcalb al lado de Kuro ( Si , así se conocieron los 4 )

Cuando Ethiw fue a decirle a Kcalb si quería ir a almorzar pasó esto.

-Ethiw no cres que ya eres un poco mayorcita como para ir conmigo a todas partes?

Ethiw sabía que el decía eso porque estaba con sus amigos pero le sentó fatal

-Solo estoy contigo porque nuestros padres nos obligan ¿ O acaso lo olvidaste ? ¡Porque tener que atar mi vida a la de un diablo no me hace ninguna gracia !

Igual que a mi o que te cres?!

-Pues no me hables mas Bakaaa!

Así Ethiw se fue con Hikari muy enfada y llorando decidió ignorar a Kcalb por un muy largo tiempo

Unos días mas tarde

Era de noche en el castillo y Ethiw seguía ignorando y evitando a Kcalb aunque el había intentado por todos los medios disculparse eso a ella no le importaba. De todas maneras estaba distraida al día siguiente harían una excursión a una montaña con nieve e iría con Hikari los dejarían sueltos en la montaña por dos días y una noche y estaba muy emocionada

Al día siguiente en el autobús con Kuro y Kcalb

-Kcalb decías que te ibas a disculpar con Ethiw pero como?

-Simple cuando nos separen utilizaré un hechizo para guiarme hacía ella por su presencia

Quien te enseñó eso?- preguntó un curioso Kuro

Su padre dijo que aquellos que tenían algún tipo de conexión podían usarlo sin problemas esto incluye que puedo hablar con ella por telepatía y poder "rastrearla"

y lo has hecho alguna vez ?

Si muchas veces

Parece que funcionará y …. Hikari estará con ella no? 0/0

si, porque lo dices ?

Por nada por nada ( gotita al estilo anime )

Llegaron y a cada pareja les asignaron una pequeña cabaña bastante acogedora. Nada más llegar a la cabaña Ethiw sintió una extraña sensación

-Kcalb eres tu ?!-preguntó Ethiw por telepatía

-Me descubriste

-No estarás...

-Si, rastreándote

-No te dejaré!

-No lo hagas Eti!

Pero ya era muy tarde ya que ella usó el hechizo que la profesora le enseñó

-Maldición!

-Que pasó amigo?

-Ella me cortó

Ya no puedes buscarla?

Se supone que no

Inténtalo

ok... Que raro puedo encontrarla aún!

Parece que es verdad lo que dicen aquello que están fuertemente conectados nunca se separaran

0/0

Vamos a buscar a las chicas

Si

Pasado un tiempo llegaron a la cabaña de Ethiw y Hikari ambas estaban cocinando por lo que no se dieron cuenta de la llegada de los demonios

Hola!- dijeron al unísono

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Gritaron las dos

-No griten!1

-Que queréis que hagamos si nos asustaron BAKAS!

-Ahora que lo pienso... Que hacen aquí?!

-Kcalb consiguió encontrarte

-Como?

-Una larga historia- dijo Kuro

Y además quería pedirte perdón

Supongo que si me buscaste será porque en verdad te arrepientes

Dicho eso se acercó a Kcalb y lo abrazó

-Te perdono pero deberíais volver se va a hacer tarde

-No podemos se puso a nevar muy fuerte – dijo Kuro

-Supongo que tendrán que quedarse -dijo Hikari

PERO DUERMEN EN EL SOFÁ!- Dijeron Ethiw y Hikari al mismo tiempo

Hai!- contestaron los diablos

El resto de la noche pasó normalmente no hubo peleas y ni gritos y al fin hubo algo de paz entre la diosa y el diablo

Estoy feliz! Conseguí hacerlo mas largo de lo habitual pero tambien triste porque no me dejaron reviews la última vez porfa esta vez háganlo y aprovecho para recordar que no hace falta tener cuenta para comentar se puede hacer como anónimo se despide Aura Fujiwara Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Heyyy chicos aquí Aura Fujiwara y otra vez os tengo que pedir perdón por tardar pero esque primero me fuí de vacaciones una semana después algún que otro evento pero tranquilos que ya vuelvo a actuaalizar ía daros las gracias por todo el apoyo que mes estais aportando con en este fic de verdad muchas gracias a todos y también quería mandarle mi apollo a un escritor amigo mio que se estrena hoy como escritior así que porfavor buscadlo se llama Foxy The Pirate 98. Sin nada mas que decir que empiece el capítulo de ho

(ACLARACIÓN: EN ESTE CAPÍTULO IBAN AL INSTITUTO)

Una noche de cuidados

Era un sábado por la mañana y nuestra diosa favorita aún dormía ya que se día no había clase , pero alguien tubo que despertarla

-ETHIW!

-HA! Papá que haces despertándome así ?-preguntó la diosa

-Perdona hija pero esque si no no te despiertas

-Esta bien,¿Pero que quieres ?

-Verás esque a mi y a la madre de Kcalb nos han convocado a una reunión de dioses y diablos y no volveremos hasta dentro de dos días

-Me parece bien ¿Algo más?

-Bueeeno veras hija esque Kcalb hoy se ha despertado con una fiebre muy alta y necesitariamos que lo cuidaras mientras estubiese enfermo

-Maldito sea no puede ponerse enfermo otro día- dijo la diosa con fastidio en su voz

-Hija sabía que reaccionarías así pero piénsalo cuando se casen tendrás que cuidarde el y el de ti

-Padre pero yo no quiero casarme con el si ni siquiera podemos estar un día sin discutir imaginate una vida y !más siendo inmortales¡

-Lo se , pero debeis hacerlo por el bien de todos, no solo de este mundo si no también de los otros

-Lo se y solo por eso lo haré ya que si o continuarán las guerras en muchos mundos

-Bueno hija ya debo irme

-Pff no me imagino lo aburridas que deben ser esas reuiones

-Pues dentro de algunos años tendréis que ir Kcalb y tu en representación de nuestro mundo-Dijo el dios con una sonrisa antes de salir de la habitación

Cuando la diosa dejó de notar las presencias del dios y la diablo bajó a la cocina y se hizo un desayuno rápido seguido de eso fue a la habitación del entrar pudo ver al diablo tumbado con un pijama negro ( como no)

-Kcalb, ¿ Estas despierto?

-Mmmmmm-respondió con un quejido el diablo

-Voy a tomarte la temperaura así que no te quejes

-Ok

-Abre la boca

Una vez abrió la boca le metió el termómetro y cuál fue su sorpresa al sacarlo

-!¿!¿40,5?¡?¡ Pero que has echo para ponerte con esa fiebre tan alta!1

-No lo se y no grites que me va a explotar la cabeza

-Esta bien tendré que darte la medicina , voy a por ella

A Kcalb se le abrieron los hojos como platos se incorporó en la cama y gritó:

-NO PORFAVOR!

-No seas crio ya estas mayorcito para esto

Al rato Ethiw volvió con la medicina

-Haber según esto son dos cucharadas cada 5 horas así que toma

-No pienso hacerlo

-No seas cabezota

-Te digo que no me voy a tomar eso

-¿Ni siquiera si te hago un pastel de chocolate?

-Dame esa medicina

-Menos mal que eres fácil de convencer

-Está asquerosa pero ahora vete a hacer mi pastel

-Ok pesado

-Lo que tu digas

Así ethiw fue a a la cocina para prepara el pastel que le ocuparía las siguientes dos horas en hacer

-Toma Kcalb

-Oye Eti estuve pensando sobre lo de tener que casarnos quizás no sea tan dificil si no nos enamoramos de nadie asi... no será tan dificil además estar contigo ahora es mas facil que antes

\- Yo tambien pensé eso además ya no peleamos tanto Oh! mira ya es muy tarde creo que deberiamos descansar

-E-espera Eti- Antes de que Ethiw se levantara la jaló hacia el para darle un beso tierno y algo torpe a la vez se separaron por falta de de los dos dijeron nada simpleme se durmieron juntos aquel ya que aquel día fue agotador

Heyyy chicos contentos ya? Al fin teneis el beso que esperabais y voy ha hacer spoiler deñ proximo cap Ethiw y Kcalb iran a su primera reunión de dioses y diablos a lo mejor alguno ya lo había adivinado pero bueeeno Asi que chicos reviews favoritos comenten y nos vemos en el proximo cap Aaaadios


End file.
